


【席越】温柔月光

by JuZi34



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 筑巢期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZi34/pseuds/JuZi34
Summary: 赌输了的点梗—— ABO筑巢期送给@牯岭街二号我把积攒的所有温柔的月光，一股脑都送给你了。
Relationships: 张英席／赵越
Kudos: 4





	【席越】温柔月光

因为出差的缘故张英席时常不在家，就算是赵越怀孕三个月了，但因为上级派下来的演出任务，即使张英席再推脱也必须要去。

分别前张英席还想打电话让上级找别人替他，要不是赵越一副你要是敢找人我就不让你进家门的态度，张英席还真的有可能就不去了。

本来说好的一周，却因为各种缘故一拖再拖，眼看着都要两周了，没想到张英席的电话怎么也打不通。

怀孕的omega总是想得比较多，一方面安慰着自己他可能在飞机上，另一方面却委屈的想着我都怀孕了还不来陪我。

明明是自己非要让他去的，赵越却坐在床上抱着被子越来越委屈。

肚子里还尚未成型的小家伙肉肉的，似是感到了自家爹爹的不满，在肚子里滚来滚去让赵越胃里一阵翻江倒海。

什么嘛...连你这个小坏家伙都开始欺负我了......

不经意间，赵越身上开始发热，好久没有做过的后穴也开始缓缓流出了水。

几乎是下意识的，赵越伸手摸了摸自己的下身，感受到下体越来越多的水花，赵越赶紧俯下身子在床上找着自己的手机。

「🌙：你在哪」

「🌙：快回来」

过了几分钟，消息似是石沉大海了一般。

赵越急了，下身流出的液体越来越多，而因为怀孕，他也没办法打抑制剂，怀孕前期一直都是张英席散发信息素陪他度过的。

对，信息素！

他踉踉跄跄的跑下床，打开衣柜把基本上所有属于张英席的衣服一股脑都抱了出来仍在床上，随后扑了进去。

赵越贪婪的闻着衣服上属于张英席的雪松的味道，却烧得越来越严重。

好难受唔……

许是因为折腾久了，赵越竟窝在衣服堆里沉沉睡去了。

张英席急急忙忙的下了飞机，第一件事便是打开手机看看月亮有没有给他发微信。

这不看不要紧，一看到他给自己发的“快回来”，他心里“咯噔”一下。

一定出事了。

他急匆匆得赶回家，带着一身风尘与焦急时散发的雪松味，一开门便被浓郁的晚香玉味淹没了。

几乎是下意识的，他朝着卧室奔去，就看到床上的衣服堆，里面还有一个小小的鼓包。

他又气又好笑，轻手轻脚走了过去，把小鼓包从床上捞了起来。

怀里的小人儿明显是刚醒，揉了揉眼睛，看清是他后就往他身上扑。

张英席身上的雪松味儿，很明显的抑制了一些他发情期的难受，赵越就窝在他怀里，换了一个舒服些的位置。

“越越，三个月了吧。”

他没头没脑的说了这样一句话，赵越想了想，点了点头。

“可以了吧？”

赵越缓了缓神，突然红了脸，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

张英席的嘴唇一下吻到了赵越的嘴唇上，他们鼻息交融，给了对方一个深情而浪漫的吻。

赵越身子一下软了下去，下身的水越流越多。

“唔……”

温柔的月光洒了一地，化成春水柔了夜色。

————The End.————


End file.
